


Setup

by ahimsabitches



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Part Two, parent teacher conference AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimsabitches/pseuds/ahimsabitches
Summary: This is a follow-up to "Tête-à-Tête", and a gift for a dear friend.





	Setup

Max sits with curled shoulders behind a shield of his daughters' dinner-noises, across a busily rustling plateau of pizza boxes, paper plates, glasses, and elbows which threaten to knock them over.

Miss Jobassa-- _Furiosa--_ she of the kind dimples hiding softly dangerous teeth, sits across from him at their big white kitchen table, steadily devouring her second slice of pizza. 

“Dad, aren't you hungry?” Cheedo asks.

Max adjusts himself in his chair, which doesn't pinch like the school desks did. The pinching is coming from inside him, as if her teeth are already nibbling at the space between his heart and his stomach. “Yeah,” he mutters, and mechanically lifts the slice of pizza to his mouth.

Watching a science teacher's jaw muscles ripple under her buzzcut temples isn't something he'd expected to do, but the movement—tiny and vital like the swiftly bellowsing sides of the mouse Angharad had caught a few weeks ago-- turns the rich oily taste of pizza blank in his mouth.

He isn't expecting that either.

She glances up at him, her eyes green arrows, then flicks them to Toast, gobbling pizza beside Capable. “When's your next track meet, Toast?”

Max's heart jostles against his ribs.

Toast pauses, one cheek stuffed. “Uuuuhhh...”

Capable swallows her mouthful. “Wednesday after school,” she says to Furiosa.

Furiosa quirks her mouth. “That's a shame. I won't be able to make it.”

The heat rising in Max's face begins to sink again. He finishes chewing, hunched over his pizza like a dingo at roadkill, and doesn't look at anybody.

“That's okay,” Angharad says from Max's left elbow. “I've got a violin recital you can come to on Friday.”

“And Toast is in the science fair this weekend,” Dag chirrups around a mouthful of pizza.

Six mouths stop chewing and six pairs of eyes swivel and lock on Furiosa, who bears the expectant weight with a gracious smile. “It's a date,” she says to Max.

His cheeks burn; the rest of him turns to heavy ice. Furiosa takes a sip of water, a smile shining in her eyes over the rim of the glass.

Capable, on his right side, sighs wearily. “We have to do  _all_ the work around here,” she says under her breath.

 


End file.
